A New Beginning
by DrMcqueen
Summary: A summer vacation. That's all Adam needs. But when he meets Fiona, will he risk falling in love, although he may never see her again? I dont own degrassi
1. Chapter 1

General Point of View—

As they pulled into the Orange County Resort in Laguna Beach, Adam silently stared out the window. He looked around his car to see the familiar faces of his family. Drew, his slightly older brother, texting some girl from their old school. He defiantly had what every average teenager wanted in a high school life. Adam, not so much. Adam looked towards the front of the car, to see his mother in the passengers seat, reading a book about how to be a good parent. How ironic, right? And last but not least, Omar, Audra's husband, and Adam's stepfather. Omar has married Audra when Adam was only 4 years old, and Drew being 5.

Adam and his family had just moved from Houston, Texas. They had lived there for nearly 4 years until "it" happened.

Adam was never one to stick in a crowd. He had a certain group of friends that would never judge him for him. He always hung out with them, and only told them his "secret."

Of course, they accepted him. And Adam took that as a sign. He decided that if they were going to accept him, everyone else would. So, he told the entire school his secret. Quickly, Adam realized that the choice he made was a terrible one. Almost instantly, he started getting rude comments, and started getting shoved into more walls. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but on the inside, it was killing him. He wanted nothing more to be normal. He had two choices. Be normal, and hurt from the inside and out, or be who he truly was, and hurt from the inside and out. He realized that there was no easy way to live life.

He tried to convince his parents to move, but they didn't budge.

At one point in time, Drew was invited to a party, and was somehow managed to bring Adam. At first, Adam fit in, but mostly because everyone that was there was flat out wasted and couldn't tell who was who. Then the bullies arrived and made sure Adam would have a horrific night. They got a hold of Adam, and took him to the back room. They were just going to mess around with him, until things got out of hand. They pulled out a knife, and teased Adam with it, waving it side to side. They weren't going to do anything, until Adam fought back and broke some guys nose. That guy grabbed Adam by the wrist, and jolted the knife into Adam's side.

It had been around ten minutes before someone actually found Adam laying on the ground in the back room.

As soon as they saw him, they screamed for help, and called the police. Drew made his way to the room, and held Adam's hand throughout the entire thing!

Once at the hospital, they called Adam's parents, and they were there within ten minutes. Adam had have surgery to fix the wound, but he lived.

He was hospitalized for almost a month, before being able to leave.

As soon as he left, he started asking his parent in he could have the surgery to remove his breasts. Somehow, he managed to get them to say yes after about a month of begging.

The procedure went fine, and he was bedridden for another month.

Once able to walk, Adam flaunted around his chest like he was born with it.

Of course, after the procedure, he started working out, and eating healthy. HE wasn't turning into Drew, but more of a new and improved Adam.

After the incident, neither he nor Drew returned to school.

They decided it would be best to change school. Of course, they were set on just changing schools, but when they found out that there was only a few days left of school, they figured why not start vacationing early? It was Audras idea to go to Laguna Beach.

It would be good to get away from everyone and everything. Right before they started their vacation, Omar got a job offer somewhere far away, and they all decided it would be best to take the opportunity and start a new life.

Right now, they had just pulled up to Laguna Beach, where they would be staying for the next 3 and a half months.

Adam looked out the window to see people running around, enjoying themselves. He was glad they were getting a new chance at life.

"Well kids, looks like we're here." Says Omar, as he pulls the car up the drive thru. Omar parked the car and handed a man standing there the keys.

As everyone else was getting out if the car, they couldn't help but look around at the sight that was in front of their eyes.

It was beautiful. Sandy blue skies, and beautiful girls running around. It was amazing. Adam couldn't be happier.

"Well." He said, closing the car door. "Heads up to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

General Point of View—

Adam and his family exited their car and carried their entire luggage into the lobby. He looked around and noticed he and his family didn't look half as nice as the majority of the people in the lobby. They were all wearing button down shirts and sun dresses. Adam and his family were wearing jean and khaki shorts and shirts that say, "I love Laguna Beach!" They got a few nasty looks, but most of the people were to busy with their own lives to notice the odd one out.

They walked up to the front desk and rang the bell.

"May I help you?" The office clerk said with a snotty attitude.

"Uhm. Yes. We are the Torres' family. We have a reservation." Said Omar.

The clerk raised an eyebrow before typing something on his computer.

"Omar Torres. Party of Four?" Asked the clerk, looking up from the computer.

"The one and only!" Omar said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's cute." Said the clerk nonchalantly.

Omar straightened out his face before listening to the clerk.

"We have you staying for two months?" Asked the clerk.

"Yes Sir." Said Omar, acting like the adult he should be.

"Okay. And it says you already paid for everything?" Asked the clerk, eyeing the family.

"Yep." Said Omar.

"Okay. Well, everything seems to be set. Let me call someone down to get your luggage and show you your suite." The clerk picked up the phone and called for someone to help them. The luggage carrier appeared almost instantly.

He helped them carry their things up to their suite, which was on the top floor. There were about 5 other suites on this floor, theirs being on the far north side.

Their suite was huge. It had an amazing view of the ocean. It also had 3 different suites within the suite. One for Adam, one for Drew, and one for their parents.

Once the entered, they each ran to the room they found the coolest. Of course, Omar and Audra got the biggest room with their own bathroom, and Drew and Adam got their separate rooms, but had to share a bathroom.

Their suite had a little lounge area before breaking off into the three other parts.

As soon as Adam went to his room, he closed the door.

He quickly changed into some swimming shorts with a white v-neck. He put on some of his sandals and walked into the lounge area.

"Alrighty. I'm heading down to the pool. Anyone wanna come?" He asked, pointing towards the door.

"No thank you sweetie. We're just gonna rest for a bit." Audra said, carrying her bags to her part of the suite.

"What about you Drew?" Adam asked.

"Nah. I told Judy I'd call her. You know girls these days." He said, dialing Judy's number in his phone.

"Okay then!" He yelled throughout the suite. "I'm out!" He yelled as he ran towards the door.

"Oh Adam! Will you get me some ice before you go?" Yelled Audra. "The ice bin is right by the door. The ice machine is somewhere on this floor. You wouldn't min, would you?" Audra yelled through her closed door.

Adam groaned. "Of course Mother!" He yelled, as he grabbed the ice bin and ran out the door.

He was running down the hallway when he got a text. While still running, he fished his phone out of his pockets, and unlocked it. He started to read the message, when, in his peripherals, he saw something moving towards him, but once he looked up, It was to late.

The two people crashed into one and other hard! At that moment, Adam felt something ice cold run down his body. He looked up to see his was covered in a cold, sticky substance. Just as he was about to lash out at the figure, he looked up at the face who did this to him.

Adam looked at this girl. She was beautiful. Adam literally stared in awe at her. She had bluish grayish eyes. Her hands covered her mouth, as she was still in awe of what had just happened. She had long, wavy brown hair, and she was wearing a bikini top with Daisy Duke shorts. She had sandals on, with sunglasses on the top of her head with sun kissed skin.

"Oh My God." They said in union. Adam, saying about the girl, and the girl, saying about what just happened.

"I'm so sorry!" Said the girl, holding out her hand to help him up.

As he took her hand, and she helped him up, they heard a noise come from Adam's phone. They both looked down to it freezing up with water bubbles in the screen.

"Well. Looks like it's broken." Adam said, fondling with it.

"I'm so sorry! You have to let me get you a new one!" The girl said, genuinely sorry.

Adam looked at the girl with amusement.

"Get me a new one? What? I can't let you do that!" Adam said, putting the phone back into his pocket.

She looked at him for a moment before talking.

"Let me at least buy you lunch? One me?" She asked, letting out a small smile.

"Well." Adam says, smiling back. "I can never turn down free food."


	3. Chapter 3

General Point of View—

"Is this your first time here?" Fiona asked as she motioned the waiter over.

"Yeah it is actually. Is it yours? Asked Adam

Fiona let out a small laugh before replying "No, this is probably my 5th or 6th time here." Fiona answered taking a sip of her smoothie.

Adam widened his eyes "Wow! So you know this place really well?" Adam said

"I guess so!" Fiona said nodding her head.

"Can I help you Miss Coyne?" the waiter asked.

Adam looked at the menu. Everything on it sounded delicious but almost every plate was well over fifteen dollars. Adam scanned the menu and looked for the plate with the lowest price. To his surprise he found a burger for only $9.99. He smiled upon his instant gratification and ordered the burger. After they ordered there was a moment of silence before it was broken.

"So. What do-" they both said at the same time. They both looked at each other before busting out in laughter

"So," Fiona said calming down, "What brings you to Laguna beach?"

Adam looked up from his drink. Of course he liked this girl, but he was far from telling everyone why he came here. He didn't want to lie to Fiona; because he knows from personal experience what goes around comes back around.

"Drama." he said while scratching the back of his head. "But it's no big deal because it's over now."

"What about you?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Drama." She said letting out a small laugh. "But like you said, it's all over now"

"So." Fiona said, "How old are you?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh" Adam said. "I am Si-"Adam was cut off.

"FIONA COYNE" said some guy walking up to their table.

He was athletically buIlt, had short brown hair, and a backwards baseball cap. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Fiona looked away from Adam to see a familiar face.

"DUSTIN ZITO" Fiona practically yelled, she stood up from her chair as the guy came up and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" he said.

"I KNOW! You looked SO different" Fiona says looking him up and down.

"How's Declan" he asked leaning against the table.

"HE'S HERE" Fiona said

Adam looked from person to person, this man was interrupting. But Adam himself felt like he was interrupting.

"Excuse me" Adam said" I have to go to the restroom. Adam stood up and noticed that neither Fiona nor Dustin looked up from their conversation.

Adam scooted out of his chair, and walked out the restroom; he walked to the open mirror and turned on the water. He splashed cold water in his face before walking to the paper towel dispenser and dried himself off.

"You got this" he whispered to himself.

Adam walked out of the restroom and turned to go into the dining area. He looked to where Fiona and his table were and he saw Dustin sitting in his chair. They seemed to be pretty deep into conversation. Because they were both laughing hysterically. Adam looked to his left and saw an exit sign.

He took a long breath before turning left, and walking out.

-o-o-o-o-

On his way walking back to his suite, Adam was lifeless.

He didn't look at the sunset or at the people having fun in the distance. He merely looked ahead.

As soon as Adam got to his suite he realizes his parents were nowhere to be found. He walked back to his room and closed the door; he walked to the window, and closed the blinds. He then walked to his bed covered his head with the pillow and went to sleep.

A/N:

Hey! Love the Reviews! So keep em' coming! I know I didn't update last night, so I'm going to do a double post! Hope you like it!

-DrMcQueen


	4. Chapter 4

General Point of View—

The next day, Adam was awoken by Drew banging on his door.

"Adam! Scuba Diving! 30 Minutes! Let's go!" Drew yelled.

Adam really didn't want to go Scuba Diving, but he did sign Drew and himself up their first day here, so he couldn't back out now.

He lifelessly got out of bed. He was deciding whether or not to take a shower, but ultimately decided not to.

He changed into some blue swimming trunks' and a semi-tight white V-neck.

At first glance, you never would have guessed that Adam was born a girl. He still had an adorable face, but with all of the T Shots and working out he was doing, he was starting to look something like Justin Gaston.*

Adam and Drew got a ride from a local trolley system to the Scuba place. There weren't that many people there, so they were slightly relieved.

The Scuba place was located on a boat. Everybody was to be separated into 3 different groups. There were the people above 40, people from 20-39, and people below 19.

As soon as they got separated into groups, each group got onto their own boat, and went their separate ways.

Adam was looking around at his group when he saw a familiar face. Fiona.

He quickly walked to the other side of the boat, away from her, and tried to duck behind a few tall kids.

"What's going on?" Asked Drew, who popped up out of nowhere?

"No-one. I mean nothing." He quickly corrected himself.

Drew followed Adam's eyesight to the girl Adam was staring at.

"Whoa. Who's that?" Drew asked.

Adam looked at Drew. "No-one."

Drew stood up. "Alright. Spill it."

Adam sighed and stood up.

"Okay, so yesterday, I went to go get some ice for mom and I bumped into her. She spilt lemonade all over me and messed up my phone. She offered to buy me a new one, but I said no, so instead, she bought me lunch. I obliged, and we went out to eat. While we were there, her boyfriend walked up and started talking to her. I felt like I was interrupting, so I left. And now she's here, and I have no idea what to say." Adam finished out of breath.

Drew looked towards the girl and smiled. "Well, you might want to think of something fast, because she's on her way over here." Drew said, taking a few steps backwards.

Adams eyes widened and looked over at Fiona, to see her making her way to him.

"Hey!" She said, "What happened yesterday? You just, disappeared!" She said as she finally approached him.

"Something came up." Adam said. He waited a second then tried to walk by her.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." She said, grabbing his arm. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

Nothing is going on." Adam said, shaking her hand off of his arm. He continued to walk beside her. He waited until he was about 25 feet away before finally letting out his breath.

The Scuba Diving lesson went by rather quickly. There were a few kids who, like Drew, were terrified to get into the water. Once Drew got in the water, he started freaking out because he thought he felt a shark touch his foot.

Adam, on the other hand, finished rather quickly. Although, he could feel a set of eyes on him the entire time. Fiona's. A few times he would look over and she would be staring him down.

As the boat pulled up to the dock, Adam anxiously awaited by the side. As soon as the instructor cleared it, Adam sped off of the boat, but was stopped by a set of hands.

"Adam. Please tell me what's going on." Fiona said, as she pulled him to a stop.  
>"Listen. I know you were doing what you did out of common courtesy, and I didn't mean to get in that way of you and you're boyfriend, but-"Adam was cut off.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa. My boyfriend?" Fiona asked confused.

"Yeah. That guy who came up to you at lunch?" Adam eyes furrowed.

"Dustin?" Fiona asked.

Adam nodded his head at the name.

"Dustin is my cousin!" Fiona practically yelled.

Adam's eyes widened. He felt stupid and embarrassed. He automatically turned red and looked down at his feet.

"I… I don't know what to say." Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well." Fiona said. "You could make it up to me tonight? There's a bonfire tonight at the beach. And it would be awesome if someone I actually liked came."

Fiona froze after she realized what she said.

"Wait. I didn't mean that. I don't like you. Wait. I do like you, just not 'like' you. I mean…" Fiona was cut off.

"I get it." Adam said, letting out a small laugh. "But I don't think I can. I told Drew-"

"Drew can come too!" She practically yelled.

"Well, Drew's girlfriend Judy is coming down today." He said.

"She can come too! I have a few friends coming down too!" Fiona said.

"Well then yeah. I'd love to come!" Adam said, smiling from ear to ear.

Fiona instantly smiled. "Great! I'll see you there!"

As she was walking away, Adam stopped her. "What time should I be there?" He asked.

"7ish should be fine." She said/

"I'll see you at 7." Adam said as she walked off.

He smiled as he watched he walk off into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

General Point of View—

Adam quickly went back to his part of the suite.

"Hurry up Drew! I don't want to be late!" Yelled Adam as he ran to his room, discarding clothes as he made his way back there.

Drew slowly followed him, watching him slowly.

Adam looked up from his suitcase to see Drew in his doorway, smiling at him.

"What the heck are you doing!" Adam yelled.

"Well," Drew started, "If you must know, I'm watching my love struck brother getting dressed for a date. What are you doing?" He asked, smiling.

Adam instantly turned red. "I am not love struck, Drew." Adam said, turning around to change his shirt.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm not stupid, Adam. Even though I may act a little out of it sometimes, I'm not stupid." Drew said.

"Drew. Seriously. I just met her. I don't even know if she likes me." Adam said, making his way to the bathroom with a pair of jeans. Adam closed the door behind him, and started changing.

"Seriously, Adam. The way she was looking at you today. You may have tried to not look at her, but I saw the looks. And after you two talked it out? I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy before." Drew said, talking through the door.

Adam opened the door a crack, and popped his head out.

"Do you really think so?" Adam asked, looking at Drew.

"Are you serious! I know so! Listen, Adam, you're my little brother, and I love you. I would never want to see you heartbroken. If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't bring it up. The last thing I want to see is you get hurt. Trust me. It killed me inside when I saw what happened to you last year. I would never want to see anything like that happen again. Ever. I got your back bro." Drew said, changing the mood to a more serious one.

"Hey. Don't go all mushy on me!" Adam said, walking out of the bathroom. "But thank you. It means a lot, Drew. Truly."

Drew smiled and stood up.  
>"Alright. I am gonna go change. We gotta pick up Judy in about an hour. You wanna go get lunch before we do?" Drew asked, making his way towards the bedroom door.<p>

"Heck yes!" Adam said, slipping on a pair of white Vans.

"Alright. Give me a sec." Drew said, rushing into his room.

-oOo-

Adam and Drew picked up Judy from the airport. Drew had never been happier in his life. Although, he wasn't so happy about not being able to share a room with her. Instead, Drew and Adam would be bunking together, and Judy would be getting Adam's old room.

Of course, Adam was okay, but Drew was really looking forward to sleeping with his girlfriend. After all, Drew did miss her dearly. And apart from most girls, Adam liked her. Of course, not 'liked' her, but she was _one_ of the few people who didn't care that he was transgender. And that's one of the main reasons Drew likes her so much.

By the time they picked Judy up from the airport, and got her settler in the suite, it was already almost 7.

"Okay. So how do you think I should play it out tonight?" Adam asked as they were pulling up to the bonfire site.

"Well. I think you should go with the flow. If it doesn't feel right, then don't go for it." Judy said, practically sitting on Drew's lap.

The car came to a stop. The trio got out of the car, and started walking towards the huge fire. Adam looked over at Drew who had his arm around Judy.

She was wearing a plain black sundress with white flip-flops and a pair of Aviator sunglasses resting on her head.

Drew was wearing a blue and black flannel shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Adam was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans. He also has a black jacket on over it all.

Adam admired what Drew and Judy had. The way they looked at each other, and practically knew what the other one was always thinking. Adam had _never_ felt that way about a girl, or anyone else for that matter. He was thinking what it would be like if he and Fiona started dating, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You made it!" Fiona said, walking up to the trio. Dustin, who Adam now knew was Fiona's cousin, and an unfamiliar face, who was staring at Dustin followed her.

"I want you to meet someone!" Fiona said, pointing to the girl. "This is my best friend Madison. And you already know Dustin." She said.

"You can call me Zito, everyone does." Said Dustin, putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Adam said, shaking their hands. "Oh. And this is Judy, Drew's girlfriend." Adam said, pointing to Judy.

She waved shyly, and then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Dustin said, breaking the silence.

Judy and Drew nodded their heads as Adam shook his.

"Follow me." Said Drew to the group. Madison, Drew, and Judy quickly followed him.

Judy and Drew gave Adam thumbs up as Judy mouthed, "Go for it."

Adam widened his eyes and shook his head at Judy as they walked away.

It took Adam and Fiona a moment to realize that they were alone.

"So." Adam said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So." Fiona said, biting her lip.

Fiona's face suddenly lit up. "I want to show you something!" She said, grabbing his hand. She started running as Adam followed quickly behind. He _did not_ want to let go of her hand.

Once away from the entire group of people, they slowed down.

"Wow. Remind me not to wear sandals the next time we hang out." Adam said, catching his breath.

"Who says there's going to be a next time?" Fiona said seriously.

Adam laughed for a moment before looking at her face.

"I'm serious." Fiona said.

Adam face immediately sunk.

It was only moments until Fiona broke out into laughter, followed by Adam.

"You really had me for a minute." Adam said, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh my goodness." Fiona said, catching her breath.

They walked for a few minutes before coming across a beautiful waterfall.

"Oh my God." Adam managed to spit out. "This is beautiful."

Fiona looked over at Adam and saw his face. She smiled, before walking closer to the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, slowly following her.

"I'm going swimming." She said with a wicked smile. "Are you coming?"

Adam cursed under his breath. He knew he should have worn swim shorts!

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." He deadpanned.

She looked at him before replying, "Neither did I." She gave him a smile before starting to discard her clothes.

Adam got wide eyed. By the time he got the courage to look at her boy, he realized she was already down to her bra and panties.

As soon as Adam saw her, he started ripping off his clothes. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers underneath, as he usually wears tidy-whities.

He quickly followed her into the area with the waterfall trying his hardest to hide his scars.

The water was cold, but Adam didn't seem to mind. He was completely focused on Fiona.

It took him a moment for him to realize that there were literally right under the waterfall.

"Come on." Fiona said, walking through the waterfall.

Adam took a breath before following her in.

"This is amazing!" Adam said, looking around.

It was like a huge swimming pool, surrounded by rocks. There was an opening in the side that led back out to the beach.

"Close your eyes." Fiona said, gradually getting closer to Adam.

Adam closed his eyes.

All of the sudden, Adam felt how close Fiona was. He felt her lips touch his cheek.

"Come and find me." Fiona whispered into his ear.

If Adam weren't shoulder length in water right now, his knees would have given out at that exact moment. He felt her get further away, until he had no idea where she was.

He smiled to himself. "Marco?" He asked, feeling around the empty water.

There were a few moments of silence. For a brief moment, Adam actually thought she left. That it, until she replied.

"Polo." She said, splashing water towards his from the other side of the cavern.

He followed the voice as best he could.

"Marco?" He asked again.

"Polo." He heard right next to ear.

He was about to open his eyes, when he felt hands on his shoulders. Next thing you know, Fiona pushed him under water. He put his arms around her legs and picked her up, causing them both to fall over.

They both came up laughing.

Adam opened his eyes to see that their faces were only centimeters apart. Their laughing quickly turned to silence. They looked into each other's eyes, as they slowly started leaning.

"This is it." Adam thought to himself.

Their lips had just brushed together, barely, when-

"Cannonball!" Someone yelled, jumping in through the side of the cavern.

They quickly opened their eyes and saw that they were no longer alone. Instead, they were now in the presence of about 7 or 8 other people.

"Damnit." Adam thought to himself, as he put his head back underwater.


	6. Chapter 6

General Point Of View—

**A/N- Keep The Review's Coming! They actually help a lot! And they put a smile on my face:D**

The walk back to the bonfire sight was awkward. Neither Adam nor Fiona said a word. They wouldn't even look at each other. Although, when they did look at ach other, it wouldn't last for more than a second before one of them look away.

"There you guys are!" Drew yelled, seeing them in the distance. "Where did you guys run off to?" Drew asked, giving Adam a huge smile.

"Nowhere." Adam deadpanned.

"You guys were gone for like an hour! You honestly want me to believe that you guys went nowhere?" Drew said, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Madison and Dustin?" Fiona said, cutting anyone short of responding to Drew's question.

"They're right over there." Judy said, pointing to a bench.

Dustin and Madison were fully involved in a hardcore make out session.

"Awkward." Drew dragged out, making a wide eyed face.

"Oh boy." Said Fiona. "I'm going to go see something real quick." Fiona said, walking to Dustin and Madison. As soon as she was out of earshot, Judy immediately began to speak.

"So? What happened?" She asked eagerly.

Adam gave them a look. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, turning around and walking towards the beach shore. He took a seat right in front of where the water was hitting.

-oOo-

"Guys? Seriously, I need your help." Fiona said, watching her friends make out.

"What do you need?" Madison said, pulling away from Dustin's eager lips.

"I like Adam." Fiona spat out, messing with her fingers.

Madison and Dustin looked at each other for a moment. "We already knew that. He's all you've been talking about all day." Dustin said, smoothing out his hair.

"Well. I think he likes me too, but I'm not sure." Fiona said, biting her lip. "We just kissed. Almost." She blurted out.

Dustin and Madison broke their eye contact and looked at Fiona, stunned.

"You go girl!" Dustin yelled, reaching up for a high five, before realizing it clearly wasn't the mood.

"Wait." Madison said, holding her applause. "If you like him, and he likes you, and you two just kissed. Almost. Then why are you freaking out?" Madison asked.

"Because I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. We only have a few months here. I don't want to start something I can't finish. And I like him, I do, but what if he doesn't want anything serious? What if he just wants to screw then just leaves? I don't want a summer fling, then afterwards never seeing each other again." Fiona said, causing both Madison and Dustin to start thinking of a solution.

"But Fiona." Madison started, "This could be the guy you've been looking for all along."

"But I don't even know that much about him." Fiona said, taking a seat next to Dustin on the bench.

"Okay. Let me ask you a question. Do you like him?" Madison asked.

Fiona nodded her head.

"And do you still want to see him after tonight?" Madison asked.

Fiona nodded her head once more.

"Then I don't see what the fucking deal is! You have a whole summer to learn about this guy! And if I'm seeing things correctly, you already started falling for him, Fi. If I were you, I'd go for it. I wouldn't take the risk of not going for it, then regretting it later on." Madison said.

"Okay. Should I talk to him, or wait for him to talk to me?" Fiona asked, standing back up.

Madison scanned the bonfire crowd, looking for the boy, but had no luck finding him.

"Did he leave?" Madison asked.

Fiona instantly popped her head up and started looking for him.

"Oh! Nope! There he is!" Dustin yelled, pointing to a rather lonely Adam sitting on the shore.

"Whew. Thank God." Fiona said, putting her hands on her heart. "Okay. I'm going to go talk to him. Wish me luck!" Fiona said, turning her body around and walking towards him.

As soon as she walked away, Madison and Dustin instantly started making out again.

-oOo-

"Hey stranger." Fiona said, as she walked up beside Adam. "Mind if I sit?"

"Be my guest." He said, patting the empty space next to him.

Fiona took a seat next to Adam and looked out into the ocean.

"So how do you like it so far?" Fiona asked, making conversation.

"It's wonderful. Everything is just so…" He looked at Fiona and continued, "Beautiful."

Fiona smiled and looked back out at the ocean. She was trying to hide her redness from Adams view.

"So," She said, looking at her feet. "Where are you from?"

Adam laughed a bit before replying. "I'm form Texas. Born and raised."

"Texas?" Fiona asked, "I knew I heard some sort of accent." She said.

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I am from New York." She answered with elegance.

"Oh. Very nice." Adam said, nodding his head.

Fiona shivered. It was cold outside. It was actually freezing. And her, Fiona sat, wearing a tank top and some jean shorts.

Apparently, Adam noticed, because next thing you know, Adam was taking off his jacket and placing it around Fiona's shoulders.

"There." He says, "Perfect fit."

Fiona smiled, before slipping her arms through the arm holes of his jacket and zipping it up.

She couldn't help but smell it. It smelt warm.

Adam let out a small laugh. "Well, I hope it smell alright."

"Eh." She said, looking up at him. "It's alright."

Suddenly he heard his brother screaming.

"Adam! It's past curfew! Let's Go!" Drew yelled.

Adam let out a sigh. "I guess I better go." He said, standing up.

"Yeah. I guess so." Fiona says, standing up after him.

"Oh. Before you go. Here" She says, starting to unzip the jacket.

Adam put his hand over hers and started to zip it back up.

"Keep It. You need it more than I do." He said.

"Oh. And one more thing before I go." Adam said.

He quickly leaned in and gave Fiona a short kiss on her check.

"That's for the one you gave me earlier." He said, slowly starting to walk backwards.

"Oh. Adam. I know you don't have a phone. But just in case, here." She said, pulling a marker out of her pocket.

She wrote an 10 digit number on his arm. "We should hang out again sometime." She said.

"I would uh, I would love to!" He said. "I got to go!" He said running back to  
>Drew and Judy.<p>

Fiona smiled to herself. She started making her way back to Dustin and Madison.

She silently walked back to the bench and sat down. Dustin and Madison didn't even notice she was there.

Fiona just sat there quietly, as she embraces the warmness of Adam's jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

General Point of View—

"So what are you going to miss most about me?" Asked Fiona, running her hands through Adam's hair.

"Hmmm." Adam said, putting his hand on his chin.

"And you have to be honest. Nothing stupid." Fiona said quickly.

"I don't know." Adam said, growing serious. "I'm going to miss you. All of you. The way you act, the way you run, and the way when you smile, you get this little dimple under your lips. Or the way when I hear you laugh, I can't help but laugh. I'm just going to miss all of you." Adam said, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

"Well." Fiona said, clearing her throat. "I wasn't expecting that." Fiona said, looking away.

"What about me?" Adam said, scooting closer to her. "What are you going to miss about me?"

Fiona looked at him. Honestly, she already knew.

"I'm going to miss the boy who gives me the dimple under my lips when he makes me smile, and the way when you tell me everything is going to be alright, I know it will be. But most of all, I'm going to miss the boy with the secret." Fiona said.

Adam smiled at her. Yes, he told her about him being transgender, and she was okay with it. She did all kinds of research and caught up on what she needed to know. They talked about it for a while, and all she had were questions. She didn't have any dislikes or statements. Only questions.

Adam embraced this girl. Who knew that after only a month, he would already have met the girl of his dreams? She was everything he ever wanted. She was everything he ever needed. She was in love with him. And she didn't care about his faults.

His thoughts were interrupted with a kiss. Fiona crashed her lips onto Adam's, holding him tight by the back of his head. Adam held her steady with his hands, placing them on both sides of her waist. She pushed him back, falling over together, when-

Adam suddenly awoke by the sound of knocking.

He lazily got out of bed, and walked to the main door.

He opened the door to find a small white box with a bow on it.

He looked down the hall to see a figure quickly run around the corner.

He bent down, picked up the box, and walked back inside.

He slowly opened the box to find a new phone.

Adam was wide eyed. This was definitely one of the most expensive things he's ever held in his hands. It was one of the new white iPhones.

He smiled as he thought of who might have gotten this for him.

-oOo-

Fiona awoke to the sound of knocking.

"Give me a second!" She yelled from under her pillow.

She threw the pillow off and began walking to the door.

Once again, there was more knocking at the door.

"I said give me a se-" She opened the door to see Adam standing there.

She quickly slammed the door shut.

"Just give me a minute!" She yelled through the door.

She was in panic mode.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and prettied herself up. She put her hair into a ponytail and put and some chap stick.

She wished she had more time to get ready, but she could manage with what she had.

She ran back to the door, looking at herself at every mirror she passed by.

She slowly opened the door to see Adam once again.

She smiled at him, before opening the door all the way.

"Well." Adam said, looking at Fiona. "I wish I woke up that pretty." He said jokingly.

He gave her a wide smile, before she invited him in.

"You know. Funny thing happened his morning." Adam said, as he made his way into the suite. "There was a knocking at my door this morning. So, I get up to see who it is, but when I get there, all that's there is this box." Adam said, holding up the white box.

"So, I opened the box, and there is a phone." Adam said, opening the box and pulling out the phone.

"I don't know who it came from, but when I looked down the hall, I saw someone wearing pink pajamas running around the corner. You know, now that I think of it, they kind of look like the ones you're wearing right now." Adam said.

Fiona looked down and saw she was in fact, wearing pink pajamas.

"And if that wasn't enough, I looked through the phone, and saw there was only one contact. Fiona Coyne." Adam said, pulling up the screen with her name on it.

"Well." Fiona said, "You caught me." She said, taking a seat on the couch. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Fiona. I can't take this. It must have been hundreds of dollars." Adam said, messing with the phone in his hands.

I want you to have it, Adam. Besides, I thought maybe you could make it up to me tonight." Fiona said.

"Why do I feel like I've heard this before?" Adam said, scratching his head.

"They just built a new a restaurant, and I haven't tried it yet. I thought maybe you'd like to go with me." Fiona said.

"I'd love to," Adam said, "But I still can't accept this."

"How about this. You buy me lunch today, and we'll be even." Fiona said. "It's really a win win situation."

Adam thought about this for a moment. "Are you sure?" Adam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm positive!" Fiona said, standing back up. "Now, I might need a while to get ready, but your more than welcome to stay." Fiona said, making her way back to her room.

Adam gave her a quick smile before leaning back into the couch.

-oOo-

"Well?" Fiona said, walking out of her room. "How do I look?"

Adam glanced up, before going a double take.

She looked gorgeous.

She was wearing a blue tank top with a silver necklace with a locket on it. She wore her hair down; and wore barely any make up. She wore a pair of black shorts with a pair of sandals to finish it off.

"I'm taking that stare as a good thing." Fiona said, snapping Adam back into reality.

"Definitely." Adam said.

"Good." Fiona said, as she made her way to the main door with Adam quickly following her.

-oOo-

"That was amazing!" Fiona said, as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"Oh yeah. I am so stuffed!" Adam said. "That chicken was amazing!"

"So," Fiona said, stopping dead in her track, "What next?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Adam said, rubbing his stomach.

"Well. I kind of planned something for today, with you, of course." Fiona said.

"Well." Adam said, waiting to hear what she had planned. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise! But we have till about 6ish, so we need something to kill time until then." Fiona said.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with just watching movies until then." Adam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan." Fiona said, as she took Adam's hand and started walking back to her suite.

-oOo-

The movies went by rather quickly. Adam was so focused on where to put his hands, so he decided to leave them in his lap. Fiona, on the other hand, was sprawled out on the couch.

Before they knew it, it was already around 5:30ish.

They quickly made their way, with Fiona leading. Adam still had no idea where they were going.

As they turned the corner, they started making their way to a boat dock. Adam instantly smiled when he saw only one boat sitting on the dock. It had Christmas- like lights going around the edges. It honestly looked like it was taken out of a movie.

"Your boat, Ms. Coyne." Said one of the workers, standing by the entrance.

"Surprise." Fiona said to Adam, as she was about to get in the boat.

Adam quickly got in front of her, and offered her his hand. To his surprise, once he helped her up, she still held onto his hand. Adam looked at the intertwined hands and smiles.

"Are we ready?" Asked one of the workers.

"Yes. _We_ are." Fiona said, leading Adam inside of the boat.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was planning on doing it last night, but my computer restarted while I was in the middle of it. So I was to tired to type it all over again:/ Well! Hope you like it! I'm planning on updating in again tomorrow night as well!

Review = Happy(: So keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8

General Point of View—

A/N- Sorry I didn't update last night But I got fake nails, and they hurt like crap to write with. So, I decided not to. Anyway, I started writing this at about 7:30, but when you have fake nails, you can't really type. So sorry Hope you enjoy!

"So," Adam said, "Tell me about yourself."

Fiona looked at him as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well that was cliché." Fiona said, setting it back down at the able.

Adam covered his face with his hands. He slowly pulled them down, revealing his embarrassed face little by little.

"It's not my fault I want to get to know you better!" Adam said.

Fiona looked at him for a moment before answering, "What do you want to know?" She asked.

Adam smiled. "Well." Adam paused for a moment.

He had no idea what to ask her, so he asked her the first thing that popped into his head.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked timidly.

Fiona practically spit out the beverage that was in her mouth. "Wow." She started, "All that work for that?"

Adam smiled. "I was under pressure." Adam said, looking down.

"And that's all you got?" Fiona said.

"Okay. Okay, fine. Give me a second to think of another one." He said quietly.

He sat there for a moment, thinking of all the possible things he could ask her. His face lit up when he thought of it.

"What's your most embarrassing moment? Ever"? He asked.

Fiona gave him a devious look.

"Well. Do you swear not to laugh?" She asked quickly.

Adam crossed his heart with his hand.

"Cross my heart." He said.

"Okay." She's said, letting out a long breath. "It happened when I was 15. I was invited to a party my friend Madison was having while her mom was away. At first, it wasn't that big, but later on it got pretty wild. So a few guys showed up, and by that time, I was wasted. I was tripping over things and flirting with everything that moved. I was really messed up, okay? Anyway, when it ended, the three guys didn't have a place to stay, s Madison let them stay there. My friend and me were sharing a bed, when the guy she liked got in beside her. I felt a little weird, so I went down by the guy I liked. At first, we just layed there, but then it started getting a little too hot for me. He was going fast, and I didn't know what to do, so I stopped him. I told him I'd be right back, and then I ran out of the room. I was nervous, and I ended up hiding in a room for about half an hour. I didn't think many people would care about it, but when I got to school on Monday, everyone knew about it. Everyone called me 'Runaway' for the longest time. It stuck with me for about a year, before it started wearing down. So, anyways, that's my story." Fiona said, hiding her redness with her hands.

"Well that was… adorable." Adam said. "Do you mind if I call you Runaway?" He joked.

"Shut it." Fiona said, zipping her lips with her fingers. "Now what's yours?" She asked.

Adam thought about this. He had a number of embarrassing moments, all dealing with him being transgender. As much as he liked this girl, he surely wasn't ready to tell her about his past that he tries so hard to forget.

"I don't have one." He said nonchalantly.

She looked at him in awe. "My ass! Tell me!" She said, hitting his arm, all while scooting closer.

"Really! I don't have one!" He said.

"Well then." She said, raising one eyebrow, "It must be pretty bad if you can't even tell me. You know, Adam, all these secrets aren't giving you a very good first impression." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What! You love me and you know it!" Adam said.

"You're just a boy with a secret." She said.

"And you're just a runaway." He said back jokingly.

She gave him a look of death. "Ah hell nah." She said.

"I'm joking! Joking!" Adam said, defending himself. "I would never cross that line!"

"I don't get you." Fiona said, looking at him in wonder.

"What's not to get?" Adam said, sitting back.

"I'm not sure. Your so different from everybody else."

Adam looked at her for a moment. "Dance with me." He said simply.

She looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Come on." He said, standing up. After a moment, he realized she wasn't standing up.

Adam walked to the middle of the floor. The song 'Dancing On My Own' was on, one of Adam's favorites.

Adam started dancing as if no one was watching. He shook his rear end towards Fiona. He knew he was doing the right thing when he started to hear her laughing hysterically.

He turned towards her to see her leaning over laughing.

"Come dance with me!" He said, holding out his hand.

"Now way!" Fiona said, shaking her head.

"Trust me." Adam said, as he stopped dancing and waited for her hand.

Fiona looked from Adam's hand to his face repeatedly.

She let out a loud sigh before reaching up, and taking his hand.

As soon as she stood up, Adam started dancing around her.

Not long after, Fiona started letting loose.

Adam looked up to see Fiona having fun. She was swinging her head around and twisting her rear.

It took her a moment to realize that Adam had stopped dancing and started watching her.

"What?" She said, stopping dead in her tracks. "Am I bad?"

Adam took a few steps towards her. "Not at all. It was amazing." He said only a foot away. "You're amazing."

Adam was maybe an inch taller than her, so they were almost at perfect eye level. After all of the moments they had missed, they both realized that now was the_ perfect_ time. Adam wasted no time. He took the final step towards her and put his hands on both sides of her face. As soon as there lips were closed enough-

"Ms. Coyne?" Asked Javier, the driver of the boat.

Adam released her face as she turned toward the driver.

"Yes Javier." She said in an angry tone.

"Your father called. He demanded we come back now. I'm sorry, but I must oblige his request." Said Javier, turning around and walking back up to the main floor.

About a second or two later. Adam and Fiona felt the boat slowly turn around.

-oOo-

As they pulled up to the dock, Adam and Fiona walked up to the main floor. As soon as they got up, Adam saw a very tall man standing by two other men, all dressed in black.

Javier then got out of the boat, and tied it down to the dock.

As soon as Adam and Fiona stepped off, they were confronted.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne." Her father said. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Daddy." Fiona said, "We were just-" Fiona started.

"I told you we had very _important_ plans today. And what do you do? You go off with a stranger? How on earth do you think that makes me feel?" He yelled.

Fiona was just about to say something, when Adam interrupted her.

"Mr. Coyne?" Adam said, looking at the man. "If I may… this is all my fault. You see, Fiona had mentioned that she had a boat, and when she did, I practically begged her for a ride. I take full blame, sir." Adam said, trying to help Fiona.

He looked at Adam for a moment before answering, "No. This is all my daughters doing. She will no longer be seeing you whatever your name is." Her father said.

Fiona stared at her dad. "What gives you the right to tell me who I can and cannot see!" She said.

When she finished, her dad faced her and did the unthinkable.

He lifter up her arm, and hit her straight across the face.

Adam immediately tensed up.

"Get in the car Fiona. Now." He said, staring at his daughter.

Fiona gave Adam a quick glance before she walked to her fathers car, all whilst holding the side if her face.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." Her father said, following Fiona.

Adam watched silently as the car drove off.

-oOo-

Adam sat on his bed. It had been about an hour or two after he left the dock. And to make matters worse, on his walk back, it started raining. As soon as he got home, he took a long shower. And now, he was sitting on his bed, trying to process what happened only a few hours earlier.

He was now wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie.

He was sitting on his bed, messing with the strings on his jacket, when he heard a knock on the door.

He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw the last person he expected. Fiona.

"Fiona?" He asked, staring at her. She was drenched in rainwater. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved to the side, letting her in. "What happened?" He asked.

"I ran from him, Adam." She said.

"He knows you're gone?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Fiona said. "Adam, I have no place to stay. I can't go back there. Not until he cools off." She said, shivering.

"Hold on a sec." Adam said.

He quickly ran to his suite. HE rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He ran back into the living room.

"Here." He said, handing her the clothes. "Put these on."

She smiled a weak smile as she took the clothes.

"And I want you to stay here tonight, okay? I'd rather know where you are tonight." Adam said.

Fiona nodded as she walked into an empty bathroom.

A few moments later, she walked out in Adam's clothes.

"I left my clothes in the bathtub." She said.

"That's fine." Adam said.

She walked up to Adam and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck. "Thank you so much." She slowly began to cry.

Adam held her tight in his arms as she cried. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, and held her close.

A/N:

:D Hope you liked it! I know, sad they didn't kiss but maybe the next chapter should have the first Fadam kiss? It would be helpful if you guys could help me out! Leave something in the review box of you think I should have them kiss next chapter, of hold it out longer!


	9. Chapter 9

General Point of View—

Adam sat on the floor next to his bed. He was looking a Fiona, who was sound asleep, with paths of dries tears on her face.

A few hours prior, Adam had told her she could sleep in his bed, only because his parents could come back to the suite at any moment. So he decided it would be best of they both slept on his room.

He let her take the bed, and he was laying on the floor right next to her.

At the moment, he was sitting up, watching her sleep.

He couldn't believe someone as pure and innocent as Fiona could have been put through something so terrible, and Adam wanted to be by her side through the entire thing.

Adam was looking at her, when he realized that her eyes started to slowly open.

In a panic, he quickly put his head back on his pillow, hitting his head on the desk in the process.

"Shit!" He said, as he grabbed his head in pain.

Fiona's eyes instantly sprung open. "Wha- what happened?" She said, sitting up.

Adam looked up at her while still holding his head. "Nothing." He said simply."

He laid back down and turned the opposite way.

"Thank you so much. My dad is probably calling all security squads as we speak." Fiona said, facing Adam, sitting in a criss cross-manor. "And thanks for letting me borrow something to sleep in."

"It's fine." Adam said, turning to face her.

"You're being really amazing about all of this. I mean, I knew you were the kind of guy who would give the shirt of their back to help somebody, but this is really above and beyond." Fiona said, looking at Adam, who was still holding his head.

Fiona layed back down, and looked at the ceiling. Adam did the same thing.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You could, if you wanted to I mean… there's plenty of room." Fiona said.

Adam sat up and looked at Fiona. "With you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Fiona sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "With me." She said smiling.

Adam smiled at her for a moment, before standing up, and walking to the other side of the bed.

He climbed in, and kept his distance.

He laid down, and didn't move a muscle.

He felt movement coming from the other side of the bed, and realized that Fiona was moving closer to him.

He looked over to her, and she scooted as humanely possible to him. He lifted up his arm, as she put her head onto his shoulders.

He wasn't expecting her to say anything, so he was surprised when she did.

"Do you have doubts?" Fiona said. "About letting me stay her tonight?" She asked, lifting her head up to see his.

"Fiona." He said, looking back at her. "I have doubts about everything in my life." Adam said.

Fiona's face faltered. She started moving back to her original place on the bed.

"Except how I feel about you." Adam finished.

Fiona stopped in her place.

She looked back at him, and smiled.

He smiled at her as she made her way back over to him.

As she was moving closer, Adam sat up so she could get comfortable.

She laid down as he was practically hovering over her.

She looked up at him, and saw that he was looking into her eyes.

She knew exactly what she had to do.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She opened her mouth, and pressed her tongue against his lips. He gradually opened them, inviting her tongue into his mouth.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, as he lowered her back to the bed. He continued to kiss her, as her hands roamed on the inside of his shirt. Her fingers traced the contours of his body.

She pulled him on top of her.

Adam held himself up with one arm, while the other was behind Fiona's neck.

Suddenly. There was knock on the door.

"Adam!" It's Drew! Hey1 Open the door!" Drew yelled through the door.

Adam completely ignored Drew.

He kept his mind completely focused on Fiona, and what they we're doing.

"Go… Away." Adam said in between kisses.

"Seriously, dude. Mom and dad are at some sort of lover's getaway thingy. They won't be back until morning! Now let me in!" Drew yelled through the door.

This time, Adam didn't answer.

He simply raised his head from Fiona's.

He looked down at her and smiled.

She slowly lifted her head back to Adam's, as they started kissing once more.

-oOo-

Adam awoke the next morning with an arm placed upon his chest.

It took him a moment to realize what happened the night prior.

He looked over to Fiona asleep, lying on his arm.

He slowly moved her arm, trying not to wake her up. He slowly walked to the door, and opened it.

Much to Adam's dismay, the door squeaked the entire time.

He looked at Fiona, to see she was still sound asleep.

He quietly waked out, and closed the door behind him.

He walked to his old room, and opened the door to see Drew sleeping next to Judy.

"Drew!" He whispered.

Drew turned hiss head into the pillow.

"Pssst! Dreeeewww!" Adam whispered.

Drew's head popped up.

Adam motioned for Drew to come over.

Drew put his head back into the pillow, before slipping one leg after the other off the bed. He stood up and walked as if he was a zombie over to Adam.

"What!" Drew said, as he stepped out of the room.

"I need you to stay in that room for a few days." Adam said, pointing to the room Drew just came out of.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"I..uh… I think I'm sick." Adam said, coughing into his sleeve.

Drew looked at Adam. "You don't honestly think I'm going to believe that, do you?" Drew said, crossing his arms. "What's really going on?" Drew asked.

Adam looked at the room. "Just promise me you won't go into that room, okay?" Adam said.

"Yeah, sure." Drew said.

As soon as Adam was off guard, Drew rushed to Adam's room and opened the door.

His eyes widened when he saw a girl lying in Adam's bed.

He slowly closed the door and looked at Adam with a wide smile on his face.

"My little brother s growing up!" He said, giving Adam thumbs up.

"Seriously." Adam said. He shook his head. "She has to stay with us for a few days. Maybe. I don't really know yet." Adam said, scratching his head.

"That's fine." Drew said. "If you need any help with anything, I'm here." Drew said.

Adam's eyes widened. "Will you help me cook her breakfast?" Adam said.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Drew said.

Adam smiled as he and his brother made his way to the kitchen.

A/N: This is a short chapter:/ I wasn't going to have them kiss like that at first. I **was** going to have them kiss when Adam first brought her the breakfast, but I guess that's not how my mind wanted to write it:/ Also, I was going to have it end differently, but I couldn't think of anything else:/

Also, if you guys have anything you want to see happen in this story, or with the characters, or maybe a certain name be brought up, message me or comment it, and I'll try to put it in!

And lastly, I may not be abe to update till Thursday:/ I have finals all this week, and Thursday is our last day but I'll try my hardest to put in an update before that!

Thanks!

Reveiws = Happy Me = More Updates = Everyone's Happy!


	10. Chapter 10

General's Point of View-

Adam carefully placed all of the fixed meal onto a tray. It consisted of orange juice, a plate of French toast with eggs and two slices of bacon on the side. On one side of the plate, there was a single daisy. Adam smiled at his achievement as he carefully carried the tray into his bedroom.

To his surprise, when he walked in, Fiona was sitting up reading a magazine.

As soon as she saw Adam her face lit up. He smiled when he saw her instant reaction.

"Good morning handsome." Fiona said at the boy.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Adam said, "I made you something."

Fiona looked into his hand to see a full plate of breakfast made for her.

"Adam," Fiona started, "You didn't have to do that."

Adam gave her a weak smile before replying, "It's the least I can do, you're going through something right now, and I want to help the best I can."

Adam smiled at the girl as he walked closer to her.

"Thank you." She said as he placed the tray on her lap. "It truly means a lot, to know I have someone to turn too."

Adam stepped back as Fiona looked up at him. "Well?" she asked.

Adam looked at her confused. "Yes?" Adam asked.

"Is that all I get this morning?" Fiona said furrowing her eye brows.

Adam stood there confused; he tried to think of what he forgot.

Fiona cleared her throat as she got Adam's attention. When Adam looked down she was motioning her fingers towards her lips.

Adam smiled as he now knew what he forgot. He leaned down and cupped her cheek with his hands. He then moved closer and kissed her lips.

They broke away after a few minutes.

"I'm not going to lie," Fiona started, "I really like doing that."

Adam instantly turned red. "I like doing that too." He said.

Fiona smiled as she looked down at the plate of food. She picked up the flower and smiled. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She said jokingly.

"I have an idea." Adam said taking the flower from his hand.

Adam sat down on the bed, and faced her. He reached for her hair, and moved it out of her face. He then placed the flower behind her ear.

"Molta Bella." Adam said smiling at the girl.

She smiled at him as she begins to eat the food on her plate.

A/N-

Well, this was a short chapter. I had nothing to write about, and a have another chapter already written, so this was like an in-between chapter.

Anywhooo, comment and Review!

Comments = Me Happy = Update More = Everyone's Happy!

On a side note, I'm officially in summer! So that either means a lot more updates, or a lot less:/ Im not sure.

Okaie.

Baiii!

-Claire:D


	11. Chapter 11

General Point of View—

"So," Adam said, as he moved the tray of empty plates off the bed, "How was it?" He asked Fiona.

"It was surprisingly good!" She said, nodding her head.

Adam widened his eyes. "So you were doubting my mad cooking skills?" He asked.

"Not at all!" She said, shaking her head. "It's just I haven't had a home cooked meal in God knows how long!" Fiona said.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well. My dad works literally every second of every day, and my mom wouldn't know what to do with a frying pan if it came with a manual!" Fiona said.

"That must suck." Adam said, looking at the empty plates. "I couldn't live without home cooked meals."

Fiona let out a laugh. "I still eat! But there's no_ meaning_ to it." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So." Adam said, looking at the clock. "We're going to be here for a while." Adam said.

"Where'd you get your scars?" Fiona asked, completely ignoring Adam's comment.

Adam clenched his jaw. "Hmm?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

"The one's on your chest." She said, pointing to his now clothed chest.

"Oh." Adam said. "Um. I got into a fight." Adam said, doing his best to lie.

"Oh." Fiona said, regretting her question.

"No." Adam said, noticing the sudden change of feeling. "You should see the other guy."

There were a few moments of silence before Adam spoke up.

"The way people act around you, like they treated you at the restaurant. It's like they _have _to please you." Adam said.

"Well they kind of do." Fiona said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's almost like they're scared of you." Adam said.

"They're not scared of me." Fiona said. "They might be scared of how I used to be."

"And who was that?" Adam asked.

Fiona looked up into Adam's eyes. "Somebody different."

"Ohh." Adam said, nodding his head. "So you used to be scary." He said.

She laughed at his response.

"Maybe you still are a little bit." He added, laughing with her.

"Mhmm." She said, nodding her head.

"You don't scare me, Fiona." He said truthfully, looking at her.

"No?" She asked.

"Nope." He said shaking his head.

"Well you scare me." She said.

Adam smiled as he looked down to his knees.

Fiona leaned toward him, and lifted up his head. He looked up just as she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his hand around her neck; and pulled her closer to him.

-oOo-

Adam walked to the hotel door. He had just been interrupted while in the middle of a make-out session with Fiona, which he was quickly growing quite fond of.

He opened the door to see the last person he would ever expect to see.

Fiona's dad.

"Mr. Coyne!" Adam practically yelled.

"Hello Adam." Mr. Coyne said.

Adam stood there speechless.

"Well, Adam. Are you going to invite me in?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry. Come in!" He said, moving out of the doorway.

"So." Adam said, closing the door behind Mr. Coyne. "What brings you here?" He asked.

Mr. Coyne turned around and faced Adam.

"My daughter has _disappeared_." He said nonchalantly.

"You don't say." Adam said, crossing his arms.

"Yes. I do say." Mr. Coyne fired back. "Fiona wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" He asked.

Adam was a pretty terrible liar. So when he had to do it, most people know he was lying.

"Nope." He said, fiddling with the string on his shorts.

"Because it's come to my attention that my daughter has a liking towards you." He said, crossing his arms.

Adam smiled. It quickly faltered when he realized he was smiling.

"No, sir." Adam stuttered. "I haven't seen her since last night."

Mr. Coyne stared the young boy down.

"Well then." Mr. Coyne said, walking towards the door. "I guess I'll have to keep an extra eye open." He said.

Adam let out a nervous laugh, "I guess so!" Adam said nervously.

"Adam." He said, "I am a _very_ powerful man. And if I find out you've been lying to me, there will be consequences." He finished.

He opened the door and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Adam started walking back to his room, in search of an explanation.

A/N- I KNOW! I'm terrible for not updating sooner! Sorry

ALSO- feels free to follow me on twitter!

ClairisimoMarie

OR add me on Facebook!

**Claire TheRunaway Marie**

**:D Thanks! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

General Point of View—

Adam opened the door to his room, and saw Fiona in the same position as when her left the room.

She was halfway under the covers, with one leg out from under them. Her face lit up when she saw Adam standing in the doorway.

He leaned against the doorframe, and crossed his arms.

"So," Adam said, scratching the back of his head, "Who are you?"

Fiona furrowed her eyebrows and sat up. "I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"That was your dad, by the way." He said, making his way over to the bed.

Fiona's eyes shot open. "WHAT!" she yelled. "What did he say!"

Adam walked slowly to his side of the bed. "Eh. Nothing really." Adam said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Seriously?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "My dad was just at the door, and all you have to say is 'Eh'?"

"You never answered my question." Adam deadpanned; looking at her with almost no emotion showing in is face.

"What was your question?" She asked, standing up, now crossing her arms.

"Who are you? Because, now, I'm doubting you is a 'normal' guest." He said, using air quotes.

"Wow." She said, starting to pace. "Did you just say I'm not normal?" She asked, now placing her hands on her side.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam said, now getting defensive. "I just meant you mean more to everyone here than everyone else. Why is that?"

Fiona looked at Adam.

He really wanted to know. Fiona slightly smiled at Adam's face. He was such a gentle boy, so him trying to make an angry face was actually funny.

"My dad… He runs this place. He owns it. All of it. If this we're a state, he'd be the president." Fiona said, hiding her head.

Adam looked at her with his 'angry' face.

"And you decided to keep this from me why?" He asked, now having a confused face.

When Fiona looked back up, a single tear fell from her eye.

"Because," she said, with a single sniffle, "I liked the way you looked at me. With you, I didn't have to dress up, or use manners, or really care about anything. I could just be myself. And I liked that. You didn't like me cause I was "Fiona Coyne", or because I had money. You didn't even know, and you still liked me." Fiona said, wiping the tear away.

Adam's face was now more of a 'wide eyed shock'.

"For what it's worth, I never knew any of that." Adam said, trying to make her laugh.

She let out a single laugh. "I know you didn't." She said, looking back at him.

He walked over to her, and wiped the tear away.

"And just to let you know, I wouldn't have cared." He said. "You could have been poor, and here completely on stolen money, or anything, and I would still have these feelings for you. No matter what." He said, embracing her.

"Thank you." She said enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

A/N- I know. I know. It's been a while. And because of this absence, I've forgotten all of my ideas for this story so, I would be happy with ANY advice or ideas you guys have! It would be very helpful. This is extremely short, so its mostly just a fill chapter.

Sorry guys!

-Claire


	13. Chapter 13

General Point of View-

Adam and Fiona changed positions. They had been getting pretty passionate for a while. It had gotten pretty intense. In this sweet act of intimacy, Fiona's shirt had come on. Adam was extremely turned on, as well as Fiona.

"Wa-w-w-ait." Adam said, sitting up with her on top of him.

"What's wrong baby?" Fiona said, getting her balance.

Adam looked up at her. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her at this very moment, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He hadn't been completely honest with her.

"I… I need to tell you something," Adam started, "But I want you to just trust me, and remember your feelings for me. Don't let what I'm about to tell you get in the way of anything. Please." Adam finished.

Fiona climbed off of Adam's lap, and sitting beside him.

"Here." Adam said, handing her a shirt.

She faced the other way, as she pulled the shirt on.

"Are you ready?" He asked, as she was standing still for a moment.

"What? Oh. Yes." She said, as she snapped out of her fantasy world, and back into reality.

Fiona took a seat next to Adam, and gave him a look.

"Okay." Adam said, clearing his throat. "I haven't been completely honest with you." He said, looking away.

Fiona furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It's hard for me to tell you this. But I really like you, and I can't really continue until I let you know the complete truth." Adam said, putting his hands together.

"You're scaring me Adam." She said.

"Well. Here it goes." He started. "I'm… You see, im… I'm transgender." He finally said, immediately tilting his head.

Fiona sat there. Eyes wide. Face of complete shock.

"I'm not like that, Adam." She said, as she stood up. "I'm not like that."

She grabbed her shoes, and walked towards the door.

"Fiona, wait." Adam said, rushing after her.

"Stop it!" Fiona said, opening the door. "Just leave me alone."

Adam stood there, not knowing what to say.

He stood there.

She was halfway down the hall when he finally blinked his eyes.

"I knew it." Adam said, slamming the door shut.

He walked back towards the bed, and buried himself in his pillow.

He turned his head, to see something on the desk beside the bed.

Fiona's necklace.

Fiona talked about it a few times while they we're together. She was quite fond of it.

He realized immediately that this meant he would have to see her again, as he wasn't going to keep it!

He quickly got up, and threw on a clean shirt.

He put on his shoes, grabbed the necklace, and rushed after her.

A/N:

Damnn. I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry! Ima start doing more updating, but the chapters are going to get shorter! I just don't have time:/ I hope you like this chapter! Hopefully you're not mad about what just happened, but hopefully they work it out;) I hope you enjoy!

Follow me on twitter!

/#!/ClairisimoMarie

orr

Follow me on tumblr!

.com/


	14. Chapter 14

General Point Of View-

Adam opened the door to his room, and ran into the hall way. He looked left, and then he looked right. He was looking for the girl of his dreams. Only now, it was more like a nightmare. He knew that's how everything would turn out. He knew she wouldn't be as understanding as his family. They never are.

Inside, Adam was devastated. The one person he could finally be himself around, and he wasn't even himself.

"I should have told her from the very start," Adam muttered out loud, barely loud enough to hear.

Adam snapped back to attention, and took off down the hallway. He ran for what felt like days, but it had only been a few minutes.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fiona sitting beside the vending machine with her head in her hands. He didn't know how to approach her.

He knew how she was feeling, but he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Fiona." He said quietly, standing still right after the words left his mouth. "I'm not here to beg you to come back for me. That's completely your decision. You just left this, and I know how important it is to you", Adam said, placing the necklace on the ground. "I'll just go."

"Adam, wait." Fiona said, lifting her head from her hands. "I didn't mean to… It's just… I don't know. I thought you were different."

Adam rushed over to her. "I am different Fi. But it doesn't have to be in a bad way. You know how I feel about you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I know I shouldn't have told you, but-"Adam was cut off.

"Then why didn't you?" Fiona said, raising her voice. "All I asked is that you would be completely honest with me. That's it. And you couldn't even do that."

Adam turned red. But he was more angry than sad.

"The truth? You want the truth?" He said, raising his voice. "I'll give you the fucking truth. I'm a nobody, okay. I haven't had a girlfriend, and I'm a fucking freak. You wouldn't have given me a single fucking chance if you knew the truth. And let me guess, now that you know the truth, your backing out. It's funny, because I honestly thought you were different, but obviously I was the one mistaken."

Adam turned on his heels, and started walking back to his room. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but that's how he's felt for so long about how everyone always leaves him when they know the truth.

Adam was now outside of his room door. He stood there for a minute to see if she would be walking around the corner after him. He could see it in his head. Her walking around the corner, and them reconciling with kisses and hugs.

But this was reality.

And that never happens in reality.

AN:

IM BACK. And ima ready to write some FADAM stories


End file.
